


New Year Joy

by JantoJones



Series: UNCLE Holidays [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Illya has a satrapy to destroy on New Year's Eve.





	New Year Joy

Not for the first time, Napoleon found himself waiting for his partner to complete his part of the assignment. It was a simple data retrieval and destruction mission. Solo had already extracted the files he had gone into the satrapy for, and was now waiting in their vehicle a short distance away. As was usually the case, Illya had opted to set the explosive devices but was taking his sweet time. He often did if given the opportunity and, although he claimed he was merely being thorough, Napoleon knew that the Russian was actually trying to cause as big a bang as he could get away with.

Illya Kuryakin was generally not a man who indulged in excesses. He lived a simple life, albeit with a few of life’s little luxuries, and h was quite frugal. However, there were two things which he didn’t hold back with. The first was food, and the second was things which went boom.

The thought crept into Napoleon’s head that, maybe, his partner had been intercepted. Deciding he would give him ten more minutes before attempting to make contact, he glanced at his watch. Seeing that it was two minutes to midnight, on December 31st, Solo smiled wryly. He now realised what the delay was, and it had nothing to do with being captured.

From the satrapy, he heard the sound of an alarm sounding, though it didn’t worry Napoleon too much. He knew a fire alarm when he heard one. Despite having a bloodthirsty reputation, Illya preferred not to blow people up if he could help it, and often evacuated a building first. People began to pour from the satrapy and Napoleon kept a sharp look out for his partner.

He soon spotted him emerging from an unused doorway, and watched as he darted towards him. It was a dangerous move as his black clothing stood out starkly against the moon bathed white snow. Luckily, no-one seemed to notice him. As Illya clambered into the car, Napoleon heard him quietly counting down.

“Four, three, two, one!”

The cold air was filled with the sounds of Illya’s bombs going off and causing the building to implode and collapse in on itself. A split second later the night sky was illuminated by the bright colours of many fireworks bursting. It took Napoleon longer than he would care to admit to realise the fireworks were emanating from the satrapy.

“Is that your doing?” he asked his favourite pyromaniac, who was grinning a little too excitedly.

“Nyet,” Illya replied, with unalloyed joy shining in his eyes. “Someone must have had them prepared for the New Year celebrations.”

Solo would probably be unable to prove it, but he was fairly certain Illya had just lied to him. It was seriously doubtful that Thrush would want to draw attention to their satrapy by setting off colourful explosions above it. However, as the mission was accomplished, he chose not to press the point. Everyone was allowed a little frivolity from time to time.


End file.
